<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken in Love by Ginny41</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524430">Drunken in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41'>Ginny41</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chaewon gets drunk, she always gets a little flirty. Maybe a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunken in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BrokeNinja">BrokeNinja</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a piece I did very quickly for fun, so nothing plot heavy here. It is a collab with @BrokeNinja (on aff) who helped with the general idea and the intro, thanks Mug!</p>
<p>Cover is by my friend Guka, thanks Guka!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Working as a waitress wasn’t an easy job, it meant dealing with all kind of obnoxious customers for less than fair tips, and if it wasn’t for the extra money she needed as a college student, she would have left this job long ago. Today, in particular, was being a tough day for Minjoo. Not only she had to tend to various customers, running around the small diner to take orders and deliver meals, she was also being harassed by a certain customer – a very insistent one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Hey miss, miss! Miss! Hear me out!"</span>
  </b>
  <span> A brunette woman hollered towards the waitress who was tending to another customer beside her table, her voice a little too high thanks to her drunken state, as she called her for the ninth time that night – she was surely persistent, and damn creative. Minjoo briefly turned to give a glare at her direction, her dark brown gaze full of reprehension, and decided to ignore the constant call – again. But that didn't stop the drunken woman, instead she got louder and successfully garnered attention of the patrons from other tables. <b>“Miss, please! I think I…I need you! Miss, I missed you!”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minjoo closed her eyes for a moment, holding on tightly to her notepad, trying to keep her cool. Drunk people were always a hassle, this one in particular was even more than usual – maybe because even if she was incredibly annoying at the moment, Minjoo couldn’t bring herself to get angry at her; not for long at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Minjoo, just go ahead or she'll make a scene. I'll take over your table here."</span>
  </b>
  <span> The manager, Eunbi, decided to offer her help and Minjoo couldn't be more grateful. With a heavy sigh, Minjoo nodded then proceed to approach the loud girl trying to contain an annoyed sigh and keep her calm façade since she was still on duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Positioning herself in front of the slightly older woman who smiled at her like a fool, Minjoo had to press her lips tightly to not chuckle at how silly the brunette looked right now. <b>"Can I help you with anything, miss?"</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Heeyyy!”</span>
  </b>
  <span> It was another woman who replied, another drunkard who was keeping the first one company – Yena, of course, who else could it be? And by the way her face was incredibly red and she kept on laughing for no reason, she was smashed. Yena shoved her friend’s shoulder, pointing at Minjoo with a dumb grin. <b>“Your pretty girl is here!"</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"W-What do I want?”</span>
  </b>
  <span> The girl – who could be no one other than a very tipsy Kim Chaewon – paused for a while, probably trying to not let a hiccup out, her eyes almost closing from how big she was smiling at Minjoo while barely keeping her balance. It was cute, even as a drunk person, Chaewon was still cute. <b>“Hmm, how about the right to hold you in my arms forever?"</b> She said finally, giving Minjoo what was supposed to be a wink but she could only blink both eyes at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boisterous laugh filled the area as Yena and her other friend, Hyewon, hyped her up as if this pick-up line was actually any good. Minjoo <em>facepalmed</em>, feeling like digging herself a grave just so she could escape from this embarrassing situation, instead of feeling her face growing red under the stare of everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Please keep it down, we have other customers here."</span>
  </b>
  <span> Minjoo said hurriedly as she saw the nasty eyes from others directed to them. Okay, maybe she was a little mad now, this was her workplace after all and this wasn’t the kind of attention she should be getting. <b>"You need to stop! You're drunk, you all are drunk.” </b>Finally directing herself to the older woman, she made sure to show on her face how annoyed she was, glaring at the other two drunk girls so they would get the message as well.<b> “Go home now!"</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"W-well can I...”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Chaewon stuttered, slightly intimidated, but still a little too drunk to show some sense. <b>“Can I take you home with me then?"</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyewon who had been chewing on some free breadsticks nearly choked on it from laughing at this brand new, equally lame, pick-up line. <b>“You’re the best at it, Chaewonie!”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"What?! No!”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Minjoo was quick to deny, wondering from where all this creativity was coming. She didn’t recall Chaewon being this good at creating pick-up lines before. <b>“Yena unnie, what did you make her drink?"</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"OH! You know Yu-Yena? Yena duck, she quacks!”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Was Hyewon very useful contribution, while the duck-like girl only answered her in actual quacks – Minjoo wondered if it was the universe’s way of punishing her for her crimes in another life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Yes, I do. I also know her girlfriend and if you all don’t stop, I might call her here.”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Threatening to call Yuri should be enough to at least make Yena stop quacking – and it was, but also put a huge question mark on the Choi’s face; one that Minjoo ignored, turning to face Chaewon once more. <b>“I will be nice and call you guys a cab."</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Wh-”</span>
  </b>
  <span> A hiccup interrupted Chaewon’s speech as she leaned in to talk to Minjoo, her hand grabbing onto the table for support. <b>“Why call a cab, when y-you can call me babe?" </b>Another hiccup and a dork chuckle – Minjoo felt like hitting her with the notepad by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“My girlfriend…Kwangbae, do I have a girlfriend?!”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Yena was still blabbering, a shocked look on her face as if she had just recalled the existence of a whole Jo Yuri – who was probably at home sleeping and wouldn’t be very pleased to see her drunk self. <b>“Wait, don’t you have a girlfriend too?” </b>Yena grabbed onto Chaewon’s shoulder, a terrified expression on her face. Apparently, she was the <em>amnesia</em> type of drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Of course, I do! She is my…”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Chae started with confidence pointing at Minjoo, but as she squinted her eyes to see better – her vision a little blurry thanks to all the drinks she has had, her confidence wavered. <b>“Oh my god is she not my girlfriend?! Minjoo is going to kill me!” </b>Now horror was all over her face and Minjoo wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry at her girlfriend’s ridiculous behavior. She would make sure Chaewon would never, ever, go drinking with Yena and Hyewon ever again – these three were a dangerous combo. <b>“Ma’am, please don’t tell MinMin! You guys look soooo much alike! Even her voice! How does her voice sound the same?” </b>Chaewon whispered shouted the last part to Yena who was still too shocked over her own realization, to answer her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The oldest between the trio just laughed at the others, her mouth full of some cake she had somehow snatched from Eunbi’s hand. <b>“They are so dumb.”</b> So at least someone wasn’t that drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“You surely love this MinMin a lot, Kim Chae.”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Min sighed again, shaking her head slightly as she ignored Chaewon’s lost puppy eyes – it was good to know her girlfriend was still loyal, even if she was drunk beyond her mind. <b>“You two have lost all of your brain cells. Hye, stop eating and watch over them, I’m calling Yuri.”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“But, miss, please!”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Chaewon was still trying, now joined by a confused Yena who was doing her best to be a supportive friend and Hyewon who only patted their hands with a condescending smile. Knowing it was of no use trying to talk with them, Minjoo decided it was time for them to go home, or else she would never be able to finish her shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the table, ignoring Chaewon’s calls, she fished for her phone on her pocket and did what she should’ve done much earlier – called Yuri. A sleepy, and slightly moody, Yuri picked the phone after a few rings and with a quick exchange of words, she was on her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minjoo cleaned one of her tables, before going back to Chae and the others. <b>“It’s fine, just stay put now okay? Or I will tell your MinMin about your terrible pick-up lines.”</b> She had told Chaewon when the girl tried to, once more, make her promise she wouldn’t tell her girlfriend about this incident – tomorrow they would have a long talk about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went on like that for a few moments, Minjoo persuading them to go home while Chaewon would blabber apologies while avoiding her gaze – Min could tell she was starting to, very slowly, sober up and her crazy flirty personality was vanishing; she almost felt bad for her, <em>almost</em>. There were also some random words spluttering here and there from the other two, who seemed to not mind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Yuri finally arrived, she had to help the girl who was crushed by the three girl’s bear hugs and ugly drunk crying, while trying to tuck them inside the car – it took them around five minutes to do it and she made sure Chaewon was safely put in the passenger’s sit, safety belt on. <b>“Don’t give Yuri a headache. She will take you home and your MinMin will come to meet you later.”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaewon nodded, her eyes heavy with sleep. <b>“Alright. I’m really sorry, ma’am.”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Yeah, you said it already.” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Clicking her tongue, Minjoo’s eyes softened at the sight of her sleepy girlfriend and in an impulse, she leaned in to leave a kiss on her cheek. <b>“Take care, please.”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chestnut eyes were suddenly wide open once again and Chaewon would have said something, but Yuri started the car and Minjoo stepped away, waving them goodbye. She would see Chae at home later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If karma did exist, Chaewon was receiving hers right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head was not only hurting as if a hundred construction workers were hitting her brain with tiny hammers, she also felt her mouth dry and her stomach turning, prompting her to run to the bathroom as the first thing she did that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should have known better than to trust Yena and Hyewon, especially Hyewon. ‘It’s just like juice, just try it!’ her friend had said, yeah, just like juice that made her want to throw up her lungs right now. The night out with her friends was as much fun as it was a terrible idea. Chaewon was never the type that drinks too much, she just happened to be friends with two drunkards who also happened to have much better resistance than her – at least Hye did, she was pretty sure Yena was in the same state as her right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the girls had called her and invited her to a few drinks after work, her first instinct was to say no. After all, all she wanted was to go home and lay on her couch while she waited for Minjoo to come home so they could have dinner together and watch a movie while cuddling – it was how her perfect Friday night could be described. But well, it was Friday and Minjoo wouldn’t be home early, her friends knowing this, insisted long enough to make her agree to meeting them at a bar near the place Minjoo worked at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan was simple, get some drinks – only enough to loosen up, not enough to make a fool out of herself –, then head to the diner and eat there while she waited for Minjoo so they could head home together. Needless to say, it didn’t work at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The damn drink Hyewon gave her indeed tasted like juice, sweet and nice, but it was definitely a trap and by the third cup she was already walking on clouds. By the fifth she couldn’t recall even going to the diner – yet she could recall, very clearly, Minjoo glaring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After brushing her teeth and washing up, Chaewon looked at the mirror and sighed – she was pale like a ghost. Maybe her body was getting ready to receive Minjoo’s scolding, she may not survive it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she tried to cheer herself up. <b>“You can do it, Kim Chae! You are an adult, you can’t be afraid of your girlfriend!”</b> With a resolute expression, and an even faker confidence, she marched to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it was a lie and she felt herself shrink as soon as Minjoo’s cold chocolate eyes met hers – Chaewon went from lioness to tiger cub really fast. They had been dating for years and living together for a while now, she knew the girl pretty well and the same goes for Min. It also meant she could tell right away something was off. Minjoo was the sweetest, but she was pretty sure she had pushed the limits a little too much yesterday. Rehearsing a smile, she tried to greet her girlfriend as usual, even though she knew it wouldn’t go well. <b>“Good morning, Min.”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Min? Why call me Min, when you can call me <em>babe</em>?” </span>
  </b>
  <span>The sarcasm in her words was so sharp that Chaewon felt it hit her right in the head, amplifying her headache – yeah, definitely it was karma coming back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a sit by the counter, she tried to not grimace as she watched Minjoo cook without sparing her a glance. Min was still making breakfast and wearing her pajamas, she had also woken up in their own bed instead of the couch, so Chaewon could presume she was a little angry, but not angry enough to be a ‘flowers and chocolate’ kind of emergency. <b>“Did I tell you that yesterday?” </b>Furrowing slightly, she tried to recall the events of last night, but everything was a little blurry and trying to remember only worsened her headache. <b>“I’m sorry, you know I don’t drink that often and when I do…”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“You think it’s a great idea to come by my workplace and sing for me a drunk version of 'love me, love me not' in front of everyone? Yeah, I saw that. Not very impressive.” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Minjoo replied, this time turning off the stove to focus on Chaewon. Her dark brown eyes inspected her girlfriend’s messy appearance, from the pale, slightly bloated face to the oversized Bob Sponge shirt she was wearing – she looked pretty dumb, yet adorable at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Minjoo had returned home last night, she found Chaewon sleeping like a baby on their bed, already wearing that hideous shirt and hugging her pillow as if her life depended on it – the sight was way too endearing for Min’s soft heart, making her given up on kicking Chaewon to the couch as she had planned previously. Being the strict kind of girlfriend was never her strong point, even if Chaewon deserved some scolding for what she had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her looking so small and guilty though, made Minjoo’s job hard – again. And she had to avert her gaze back to the food, to not give in to the temptation of smiling at that tiger cub that was her girlfriend and tell her that it was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“I’m also sorry about that.”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Chaewon tried again, feeling her face grow warmer with Minjoo’s words – she couldn’t really recall singing, but she didn’t doubt she had done it. From the glimpses of memory she had from last night, singing wasn’t even the most embarrassing thing she did. <b>“You can’t judge me too hard for loving you so much, right?”</b> The small, tentative smile she gave Minjoo was as effective as throwing a cup of water at a burning building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Can’t I?”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Min’s eyebrow raise was enough to make Chaewon’s smile disappear – another failure, as expected. Minjoo had finished cooking and fixing the plates now, putting a plate full of food in front of the older Kim, just like she did to herself. Chaewon made a face at the smell of it, her sensitive stomach still not ready to food – she could bet Minjoo did it on purpose. <b>“Can’t I be mad at you for flirting with someone else?”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words though, made Chae’s stomach flip inside her body, a sickening feeling stronger than any other. She couldn’t possibly have done it, right? She couldn’t have been this stupid and disrespectful…Or could she? Horror filled her entire body, a cold grip on her heart. Not even flowers and chocolate would be enough to fix things if she had flirted with another girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minjoo might as well have served her the last supper – or breakfast in this case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Minjoo…I…I didn’t, right? <em>Right</em>?” </span>
  </b>
  <span>She asked, her voice both hopeful and fearful – if she had done it, she would save Minjoo the work and slap herself. And then slap Yena and Hyewon for making her drink that diabolic thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minjoo didn’t reply right away, enjoying this moment – she didn’t have the heart to give Chae the cold shoulder for a long time, so she might as well enjoy playing with her while she could. <b>“Well, you <em>thought</em> you did.”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking, the slightly older brunette looked at her girl in confusion. <b>“I’m sorry?”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Yeah, you were <em>very</em> sorry yesterday too.”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Minjoo clicked her tongue in disapproval, turning on her seat to face Chaewon directly. <b>“You apologized so many times, thinking you had been flirting with the wrong person, because you were so drunk to even recognize me properly!”</b></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Oh shit!”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Chaewon covered her mouth, even though it was a little too late. Of course, her drunk self was ten times dumber than her normal self, no wonder she would do something like this. This explained why Minjoo was glaring at her. At least her drunk self had the sense of not flirting with someone other than her beloved girlfriend. <b>“So, apologies won’t help now?”</b> She asked with a sigh, accepting she had lost the battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“Nope.” </span>
  </b>
  <span>Min shook her head, turning back to her food and ignoring Chaewon’s stare – actually she was fighting the urge to laugh at the girl’s expression, but Chae didn’t need to know it. However, it didn’t mean she wanted to continue with their cold war, having a loving girlfriend was much better than an apologetic one. <b>“I expect some flatter and a lot of pampering, Kim Chae, get it?”</b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chae sighed again, this time relieved. She could see a smile formed on Minjoo’s lips and she just knew it all would be alright. Drunk Chaewon may be a stupid one, but not enough to ruin their relationship. <b>“Cuddles?”</b> She offered, a hand coming to meet Minjoo’s dark hair, softly brushing it. “<b>kisses?” </b>This time she leaned in a little closer, close enough to place a kiss on the smooth skin of Minjoo’s shoulder – it won her a small chuckle and playful light shove. <b>“Hm, maybe chocolate and flowers then?”</b> She didn’t give up, hugging her by the shoulders now, knowing Minjoo’s anger was no longer present and it was the right time to approach her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minjoo stole a glance at her girlfriend, admiring her pouty lips as Chaewon used her all to convince her – Minjoo really needed to work on being less vulnerable to her girlfriend’s cuteness, or else they would have problems in the future…Or not, if the worst Chae could do was to be so embarrassingly in love with her while drunk, it wasn’t that bad; just very, very embarrassing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t reply right away, instead she let her body relax, fitting in the safety of Chaewon’s arms as she turned again to face the brunette. They exchanged a quick look, the chestnut ones sweet and loving, the dark brown ones sharp yet tender. <b>“You better not do it again.”</b> She warned, but her words didn’t match the small smile on her face that told Chaewon she was forgiven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>“I’m never drinking…”</span>
  </b>
  <span> Chaewon started, but stopped midway, before Minjoo could hit her with another glare. Better keeping her promises reasonable. <b>“Okay, maybe not ‘never’, but I will try my best to not go drinking again and bother you at work! I know I said it a lot, but I mean it, I’m sorry and I swear I will talk to Eunbi if it caused you any trouble.”</b> She said honestly, leaving a chaste kiss on Minjoo’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Min almost rolled her eyes at the first promise, but end up smiling as she heard the last words – of course, her girlfriend might not be the greatest at pick-up lines, but she was surely a reliable one. <b>“I’m not in trouble, but you…” </b>She gave her a smirk, grabbing onto that ugly Bob Sponge shirt Chaewon was wearing and using it to bring her closer. <b>“You better keep those promises!” </b>Not giving her the chance to reply, she pulled her into a kiss that was more than welcomed by a very surprised, yet glad, Chae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaewon hugged her girlfriend better, fighting a smile as they kissed long enough to make her forget about her hangover – or almost it, she still ran for some medicine once Minjoo decided it was enough kissing for now. The usual butterflies were there, but more than that, there was the warmth of being with someone she loved so much – drunk or sober.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beloved girlfriend or not, Minjoo still made her watch all the embarrassing videos of her drunk serenade, a video Chaewon had the very unpleasant feeling could only come from the hands of her friends Hyewon and Yena. Note to self: never trust your best friends when you’re drunk and a little too in love with the waitress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, short one today. This is a collab with BrokeNinja, aka the one who wrote all of Chaewon’s pick-up lines!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, idk a proofreading and see you soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>